overlord_in_cultivationfandomcom-20200214-history
Huaxia Alliance
top ten overmatches of Huaxia Alliance Yu Wenhong, Tong Huoyin, Xia Ze, Yi Yuan, Su Bingshuang, they were all among the top ten overmatches of Huaxia Alliance. Tong Houyin was innate fire-treasured body with extremely strong power.. Ding Jun was one of the top ten overmatches in Huaxia Alliance and he was almost a loner who had disappeared for decades. Who would have thought that he was with Zu Yan now!Some of the top ten overmatches had died and all the left ones showed up this year! # Yu Wenhong, ch 91 # Tong Huoyin, ch 91 # Xia Ze, ch 91 # Yi Yuan, ch 91 # Su Bingshuang/Female Asura/Mystrious Dean , ch 2-3 # Ding Jun ch 105 History Connecting all these things, I supposed the mutation of the earth must somehow relate to you. Then I went to find Mount Qomolangma!”Su Bingshuang wrung her fine hands and gnashed, “Then Zu Yan suddenly appeared out of thin air. I knew you always climbed Mount Qomolangma together with Zu Yan and Yin Yisi, so I felt there must be something wrong.” “Do you know where Mount Qomolangma is now?” Su Yan asked.The mutation of the earth happened hundred years ago and changed the landform completely. I had searched for it but I failed.”Later, Xia Ze and his companies discovered a frozen mountain vein with vigorous natural essence. They decided to move Huaxia College here!” Su Bingshuang was confused, “Brother, Zu Yan was not on Mount Qomolangma before!”Su Yan was also puzzled. Logically speaking, Zu Yan would not leave the mountain.At that time, Xia Ze and his companies started to build the college. Depending on the dense natural essence on Mount Qomolangma, Huaxia College could thrive in merely ten years!” Su Bingshuang was clear because it was related to the vicissitude of the human race on earth.While Zu Yan suddenly came out and claimed that this was his dwelling. He asked Xia Ze and his companies to stop. Consequently, dispute ensued. However, n.o.body had ever expected that Zu Yan would actually kill those against him!” “Then he began to recruit followers and drew all kinds of forces over to his side which occupy almost half of Huaxia Alliance and drove Xia Ze and his companies away.”Su Bingshang said indignantly,“d.a.m.n it. It was obvious that Xia Ze and his companies discovered it first, while Zu Yan just kill anyone against him. Zu Yan was so powerful at that time that once they confronted, Huaxia Alliance would in a mess!”Su Yan clenched his fists at once. It was such a foul deed.Xia Ze and his companies had to concede! Su Bingshuang took a deep breath and said angrily, “Some time later, Zu Yan organized an action, a.s.sembling a large quant.i.ty of overmatches on earth, most of whom were from his own camp. I did not join any force then, therefore I was also invited. To my surprise, Zu Yan took us to Mount Qomolangma!”I thought that maybe I could find your traces, but Zu Yan was such a villain because when we took a real effort opening a mysterious s.p.a.ce concealed on Mount Qomolangma, Zu Yan prevented us from approaching it anymore.” As a saying goes, “Slaughter the donkey after it has done its job at the mill.” Su Bingshuang and her companies were not that powerful to resist. She knew clearly if she fought with Zu Yan’s people, she couldn’t leave alive.But what surprised Su Bingshuang was that a man of 17-18 years old flew out of the mysterious s.p.a.ce, that was her brother – Su Yan.Su Bingshuang and her companies took away sleeping Su Yan but suffered great losses. These years she was constantly chased after by Zu Yan’s people. “What’s hidden in the Mout Qomolangma?”Su Yan clenched his fists. This whole thing was so weird.I didn’t know who threw you out. Zu Yan was also seriously injured at that time. I thought he didn’t know that was you, or we would hardly find a place to live on earth!”Su Bingshuang also wondered who threw Su Yan out exactly? Afterwards, Tang Yi brought Su Yan to Frozen College and Su Bingshuang led away the pursuers. She had experienced a tough time these years in the wilderness region.Su Yan was thinking, could it be Yin Yisi who threw him out? “Oh right, brother!”Su Bingshuang thought of something and said hurriedly, “Tell Xia Ze and his companies that wars in the wilderness region are dominated by Zu Yan immediately. He tried to use blood sacrifice to open the Mausoleum of the First Emperor of Qin. Once all overmatches rushed into the mausoleum, more people would die and become oblations!”d.a.m.n! I almost forgot this!” Su Yan’s face changed. All were Zu Yan’s plot. The opening of the Mausoleum of the First Emperor of Qin would no doubt lead to a deadly disaster. Calculated by the time he climbed Mount Qomolangma, the doomsday occurred on the day after he opened the dragon coffin. No one would ever forget the doomsday of the human world, which had long been doc.u.mented in history.One hundred years ago, the earth was like an unlocked cage bearing all the invisible yet immense power from universe, which was too much for an ordinary being to withstand. Numerous people died miserably. It was an Age of Extinction, killing nearly half of the population worldwide.Some survived after the first day! Their bodies mutated, becoming much stronger than ever before. They were - The Awoken!Later, research found that a mysterious energy emerged on earth, which could be absorbed to strengthen the human body, making it tougher and harder than steel.Human mutation! The Awoken!” Eyes glared in surprise, he gasped and muttered, “Isn’t it the G.o.d & Devil Civilization where ordinary beings are mighty enough to erase the mountains and overturn the seas? This is unbelievable! Oh my, how come earth changed like this?”It was just a beginning. Humans mutated, but beasts mutated even more drastically.All cities were attacked by fierce beasts that were hard to be injured by various weapons. Even the originally lethal weapons could hardly deal a devastating blow. Most important of all, these beasts grew too fast. In just a month, their fur and skin became so hard and thick that even bullets could not penetrate. Worse still, as they mutated, they grew highly intelligent, repeatedly launching cl.u.s.ter-attacks at humans.That year was indeed dark as h.e.l.l. Every day, countless humans were killed, and over half of the cities were taken up by beasts.Until one year later, the awoken united together, created Huaxia Alliance, and built iron bases to defend against beasts so that human lineage could be continued. The war between humans and beasts lasted over fifty years. During that time, humans trekked really hard along the journey and a myriad of powerful humans sacrificed their lives to repel the endless waves of beasts attack.In every war there were those who shed blood for the survival of the whole nation. They, in the time of desperation, paved the way for Huxia Alliance with their own blood, sacrificing their lives to preserve the sparkles of humans. Fifty years pa.s.sed, humans were powerful enough to build 10 iron bases in total, but that only sufficed for basic survival, far from destroying the beasts.In the sixth decade since the apocalypse began, the situation reversed. Zu Yan, like a G.o.d coming to the mortal world, turned the tide, leaving all the beast cities in bloodbath. The whole world was shocked!Killing mighty kings of beasts one by one, he smothered hordes of beasts.Amazing the whole mankind with his mightiness, he was revered as the most formidable warlord.Deterred by the warlord’s mightiness, the beasts didn’t dare to attack the human city, providing forty years of peace without any big wars.During these forty years, humans built the Huaxia City, a hub of talents and elites where only the awoken were qualified to stay. There were only two major alliances left in the world, Huaxia Alliance and West Alliance, which, separated by the oceans harboring countless beasts in between, had little contact with each other.But Zu Yan was the mightiest warlord widely recognized by the whole world, an invincible overmatch formidable enough to overawe the West Alliance.Base No.9 was often attacked by tides of beasts . The safest place in Huaxia Alliance was Huaxia City, which was surrounded by 10 bases. However, only the awoken were qualified to enter.In every base there were tens of millions of residents. Apparently, awakening was the threshold to the upper ten. Failure meant a bleak future.There were over 30 million residents in Base No.9, and each fortress and entrance were guarded by troops. "Huaxia No.1 is so large that mobilizing all its energy to speed up is sure to cost a lot of Essence Stones." Su Yan thought to himself, “The value of such a strong warship must be amazing. Although some other forces have warships too, they are impossible to compete with Huaxia No.1. It is said that this warship could resist the attack of the demon lord.”This place is not far from Base No.9, but now Huaxia College dispatches Huaxia No.1, which is also a kind of deterrence!” “Nothing can be accomplished without norms or standards. If the earth does not have deterrent masters to keep the order, I am afraid that there will be bloodshed every day, and then the world will be chaotic.”The emergence of nine Dragon Veins had broken the peace, giving rise to internal strife among many forces in Huaxia Alliance for controlling those resources. After all, it might be possible for them to enter the universe in the future if they succeeded. The setup of G.o.d & Devil Civilization was too terrible, and it was difficult to predict what the earth would be like in the future. It only took fifteen minutes for Huaxia No.1 to arrive in the sky above Base No.9.Countless residents of the Base No.9 all looked at Huaxia No.1 with fanatical eyes.Floating there like a fierce monster, Huaxia No.1 emitted horrifying waves of power that nearly made the entire Base No.9 collapse along with its landing. The audience were stirred, discussing heatedly over the warship.Huaxia No. 1, the strongest warship of Huaxia Alliance, is also the exclusive possession of Huaxia College!"I don't know when I can sit in Huaxia No. 1. Those who sit in there are all great people who at least reaches the Destiny Spring Realm.”The gate of Huaxia No. 1 was opened, and many young students came out one by one. Of course, the most remarkable one was Yu Yiling, a master in the ninth-level of Destiny Spring Realm, who, with a step further in cultivation, could compete with the top ten overmatches of the Huaxia Alliance! Cities #Huaxia City ch 2 #Huaxia No. 1 ch 79 Colleges # Huaxia College ch 3 # Chingjun College/Qingjun College., ch 10 # # Category:Locations